The Avenger's Proteges
by Rosethe Amazing
Summary: My take on the movie with some additional characters. These characters include; Black Widows protege, main character, her sister, Hawkeye's protege, Tony Stark's daughter, and Bruce Banner's adopted son.
1. Chapter 1

I'm on a mission with Natasha Romanoff ,my mentor. She's tied to a chair, being tortured because they "figured out " who she was. I say it that because we wanted them to know. A villains flaw, is always monologuing. We used it to our advantage. The plan was for Nat to be tortured while the leader would monologue and I would be hiding, recording the whole thing, and wait for Nat's signal. It was going well until we heard Nat's Phone ring. Not part of the plan.

One of the goons answered it, "boss it's for her." He handed the Phone to the leader.

"Now listen here..." He was cut off.

There was only one person that would call in the middle of a mission, Coulson. The leader gave Nat the Phone.

"What? You can't pull us out, this idiot is giving me everything." Nat said.

"I don't give everything?" The leader asked.

I snorted, 'No you just said your whole plan,' I thought.

One of the goons must have heard my snort because I was grabbed and dragged out.

As I was pulled from my hiding spot I heard, "I'll have put you on hold."

That was signal enough. Automatically Nat and me went to work, I knocked out three of the goons while Nat smashed her chair on another. The leader Nat tied a chain to his foot and watched him dangle for a minute.

She pressed speaker on her Phone, "so where are they now?"

"We don't know. " Coulson replied.

"But they are alive?"

I gave Nat a questioning look.

" we need you two to get the BIG guy and his kid."

"You know stark doesn't trust as far as he can throw us." I said.

"No I've got stark, you get the BIG guy." With those words said he hung up.

I looked at my mentor to see fear, the hulk was someone No one wanted to get on the wrong side of, and we have to convince him to help shield. A place that he thinks wants to use him as a weapon. They don't, anymore.

So, that's my first chapter to my first fanfiction. Wow! Hope you that read this, love it, and follow. Please comment. I plan to making writing chapters a regular thing, but if it gets hard for me you HAVE to force me to keep writing, if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

As I sit outside the Banner household, if you can call it that. My job is to wait for Bruce to leave the house to follow a girl we hired to bring to a old shack outside the city. My job was to bring his adopted son and some clothing for they two of them so we could quickly leave and hopefully avoid an incident.

When I saw them leave, I took a breathe, "here we go."

The women who appeared to be watching Jaxon, Bruce's son, was No happy to see me angrily telling me to leave. I told her to check a patient down stairs, a lie of course, what can you do? It gave me enough time to trick Jaxon into coming and maybe pack a few things while I knock out the nurse.

Jaxon was a sixteen year old boy, my age. By his face I could tell he was ready to flee if I turned out to be an enemy.

"So your Jaxon? Nice to meet you. My name is Lynn. Your father wanted me to pick you up. You and him are going on a business trip." As I talked to him, I could tell he was contemplating what I was saying. Making sure I was telling the truth. If I told him the truth he would run the other direction, or maybe not.

"What kind of trip?" He asked.

I decided to tell him the truth. "A trip your dad's not going to like but a necessary trip. That's why I'm here someone's got to keep him calm."

"You could have said that in the first place." He commented. He left the room to pack a bag with clothes and a few notebooks.

The nurse came up the stairs, she was mad I had lied. Jaxon calmed her down saying him and Bruce had an emergency. For a teenager he's was really ... I don't know. But what am I saying I'm a sixteen year old shield agent or soon to be agent.

We raced to the shack as we came close we heard shouting. Jaxon ran ahead to go take care of his father, I ran to catch up. I bet Nat could use us right now. I thought.

"Dad, calm down!"Jaxon yelled running towards them.

"Your bringing my son into this?"

"He's as good at gamma radiation as you, isn't the phrase two heads is better than one, true?" I asked.

"Let me guess your a child raised agent too?" I nodded. I hated that term. "Just stay away from my son"

"I'll do my best." I tried to be nice even though I was planned to be a protection.

"Let's just get this over with." Bruce said after having a short talk with Jaxon on the topic of leaving.

...

At the plane I got a communication saying I have to help Fury recruit captain America.

"What? Nat doesn't feel comfortable with hulk why are you pulling me out now?" I shouted into the com.

"Because Cap need a push as much as you do."

I didn't know what that meant.

...

SO, THERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS TOO LONG TO WRITE. AT FIRST I WANTED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN PROCRASTINATION KICKED IN.

TILL NEXT WEEK... comment, follow, favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to New York was awkward. The agent flying me was silent, and neither Nat nor Coulson have told me the reason Fury wants to put together the avengers initiative. The idea was scraped.

After landing, fury met up with me outside an old gym off in the older part of the city.

"Good to see you again agent Pryde. Are you ready?" Fury asks me.

"Why wouldn't I be ready, sir?" I asked him.

"Did they not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Never mind I'll tell you after."

This bothered me but I chose to ignore this statement. 'Don't let emotions and curiosity get in the way of a job' Nat's words rung in my head.

We walked in to the gym just in time to see Captain Rogers hit the punching bag hard enough to knock it off the chain, and then put up another.

"Trouble sleeping?" Nick asked.

"I've been for seventy years, I think I've had my fill." He answered.

"That's still no reason..."

"Are you here with a mission sir?" He interrupted me. For his sake I was talking quietly, I don't speak very loud when I'm around new people.

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"I'm trying to save it." He said and handed him a folder. "Stark pulled that out of the oceans looking for you."

"Wait that's what was stolen? The Tesseract?" I asked.

"Who is this?" Captain Rogers asked.

"This is one of our youngest agents, Lynn Pryde." I nodded to him and he did the same.

"Lynn, I would like you to stay with the Captain and help him prepare for the trip." Fury told me. I only nodded knowing if I didn't I would look bad in front of one of my heroes. "And Captain, let Lynn read the mission portfolio as well." With that he left.

"Would you like to read this?" Rogers asked me.

"I guess, my mentor and her superior wouldn't tell me." I said and took the folder from him.

I knew all about the Tesseract, how it was found, how it worked, and shield's plan for it ( not happy about by the way). I skipped most of it till I saw a familiar name, Barton. My younger sister's mentor. He was, missing, and as I read on I saw, no, No, Meike (Mike-a), my sister's missing.

I started losing breath, a could feel the panic attack coming. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Rogers asked me.

I silently handed him the folder and pointed to my sister's name. "That's my sister."

"I'm sorry, would you like to talk about it?"

With tears streaking down my face I said, "OK."

OMG!I'M SO SORRY! NOT MY INTENTION TO TAKE SO LONG. Pease Yell AT ME NEXT TIME I HATE BEING LAZY, BUT THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN. I PROMISE TO WRITE MORE. AND IF I DON'T GET ON ME TO WRITE ANOTHER.


	4. Chapter 4

"My parents were scientists. That was The problem. They worked with the government to create weapons and new energy sources, They were captured by an extremists group. I believe You read about 9/11? Well They made that bomb. They were forced using me and my site as leverage. Not long after the actual bombing, Shield came. In the mix my parents were killed. Me and my sister were close to being in the same situation til I saw one of the agents, Agent Romanoff, knock out one of the men. I copied her move to one of The guys coming At us. I thought I did the move right But instead I hit a pressure point that stopped his breathing. He died.

Romanoff along with another agent, Barton, found me staring at my hands and Meike crying into my shoulder. They took us to a Foster house.

Romanoff would visit saying she felt responsible for what I had done. I didn't cope with the fact That I killed someone at the age of three. I know not realistic But It's true. Anyway, Romanoff noticed My problem And took me under her wing making me her protege. Meike coped pretty Well, She was kept At one Foster house her whole life, until she learned that I was still alive.

She tried to find me but instead found agent Barton

. He brought her to me, And We had a little family reunion. I promised her I Would never leave her again."

After I finished My tale I could tell Steve had a few questions. I gave him a nod of encouragement.

"So how did you kill that man? You were three?"

"Last year I was In the hospital After a bad mission. They tested My blood for infection bit found something else In It,super soldier serum."

"How?"

"My parents must Have been working on that as well I don't know classified".

"Did your parents Have any connections to The project?"

"I don't know. But My great grandma was present At your, procedure. She talks about It all The time."

"Who was she? "

"Peggy Carter."

The shock of That name was written all over his face."Peggy? Does She ever talk about me?"

"Of course She really misses you. Hey! When we're done with this mission we'll go And visit her."

"Wait Why Did You go to a Foster house if she's alive?

"She lives In a nursing home."

"Oh, Well At least she's alive."

"Ya. Oh We need to get You ready for our pick up. Warning, Coulson will probably going to be over You. He's a big fan.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! THIS IS MY PRESENT TO YOU. FYI I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THE PEGGY THING, LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT.

COMMENT. FOLLOW. LOVE YOU, MY READERS.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride as I predicted was uncomfortable, spent with Coulson trying to converse with the Captain and failing. I kept quiet reading up on the attack that led to the loss of Meike.

Apparently a "God", identified as Thor's brother, Loki. An article on Norse mythology was next in the portfolio. 'So a God took my sister, great I thought.

When we landed Nat greed us and shooed Cousin away, talking about face trace. 'At least they are trying. Though it's probably more for the Tesseract.' With these thoughts clouding my mind I put on a mask of emotions so to not have to talk to a physiologist again.

"Doctor Banner." I heard the Captain shout. I looked up to find Mr. Banner and Jaxon. I smile slightly and catch Jaxon's eye. I see him lights up, probably because he sees people he knows.

The adult talk for a moment about the reason they've been called by S.H.E.I.L.D. when Nat said, " You boys might want to get inside it's going to get a little hard to breathe. "

"Is this a submarine? "

"Oh, not a sub. Dad is this a good idea you don't have to do this." Jaxon said trying to get his dad away without incident.

"If I don't SHIELD will always be on us. I don't like but we'll try OK?" Bruce looked at his son. They shared a look of understanding and followed us inside. After Bruce muttered" Oh No this is much worse" as the helicarrier lifted up.

The Captain looked at awe, as well as the father and son at the sight of the control center. As Furry walked down to greet them The Captain handed Furry ten dollars a wager the two made before Furry left me with The Captain. Suppressing a giggle I listened as Bruce ordered Furry to search for gamma rays.

I spaced till I heard The Captain ask, "Are you and the boy with a item?"

"No, why would say that?"

"The way he looked at you, and the way your guard went down just a little."

"Your reading into something that's not there Captain. "

"Maybe you think so but make sure he feels the same. And call me Steve."

As I went to respond I heard,"we have a match 78% No 89%."

And "Cap your up." I look at Furry and gives me a nod, I'm piloting, sweet. On step closer to Meike.

HAVE HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE FOR SOME TIME NOW SORRY. OH AND I'M HALFWAY THROUGH THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO...FOLLOW, COMMENT, AND FAVORITE!

P.S. WAS WONDERING IF I SHOULD WRITE A NEW STORY, BUT NOT SURE WHAT DAMSON, OR IF IT WILL GET IN THE WAY OF THIS ONE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR GUYS' THOUGHTS.


	6. Chapter 6

Nat and me copilot the plane. When we came to Germany, there was a large mass of people all on their knees. Steve jumped out to save an older man from a blast from a man standing above everyone else, Loki.

Nat nervously watched the battle, while I looked for Meike or Clint. I saw in a dark alley near by a armed man, dead with an arrow in this throat. 'They we're here.' I thought. I looked to see any possibility that they we're still here, but saw none. Sighing I was startled to here AC/DC song play. I looked at Nat for an answer only to see Iron Man land next to Steve and shoot down Loki. As he threatened Loki, the man/ God surrendered, just like that. Too easy.

On the plane trip back to the helicarrier was, how do I say this, uncomfortable. Tony decided to tease Steve. And for No reason I add. Steve kinda just went with it, it really made me mad. And the whole while Loki is sitting quiet as ever listening to the conversation. I had to use all my self control to not set the plane to auto pilot and smack his face and force him to tell me where my sister was. That smirk was getting to be too much when we heard a crack of thunder.

"What's that? Afraid of a little lightning?" Tony teased.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Was Loki's reply.

Just then there was around from the top of the plane. And Tony stupidly drops the back. If something's trying to get in don't let it in! Anyway then in comes a large muscular man in a red cape, grabs Loki and does what No one would expect, grabs me. As we fly off I see as Nat grabs the controls in time to stop the plane from crashing.

EEK! I LOVE THE REVIEWS AND THE NEW FOLLOWERS AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE FIRST FOLLOWERS. THANKS! YOUR THE REASON I'M STILL DOING THIS. ANYWAY MY LAST POST WAS A LITTLE SCREWED UP, I WANTED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE ANOTHER STORY THOUGH I'M NOT SURE WHICH FANDOM TO USE, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW.

FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! LOVE THIS AND YOU ALL! AND A SHOUT OUT TO QUEENZOIE FOR GETTING ME TO FINALLY FINISH THIS CHAPTER.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm slightly freaking out. OK, first my sister's gone and now, I'm flying in the air in the arms of a caped hammer flinging Viking.

We landed on the side of a cliff. Viking dropped Loki, harshly, on the ground and gently put me down to then pull me into a hug. What?!

"Lady Meike! It has been ages. How fares training?" He says.

'Oh, he thinks I'm my sister.' I laugh.

"Have I said spring to make you laugh?"

"No, it's just that I'm not Meike, I'm Lynne, her sister." I could understand the confusion. Me and my sister, though two years difference, look almost the same. Except Meike had just cut her hair.

"My apologies, my lady for you two look remarkably similar. "

"I know, but don't tell Meike. She hates hearing that."

Nodding he turned to Loki who was crawling away. "Excuse me. My lady but I have business to tend to with my brother."

"That's OK my friends will be by in a bit to pick me up." I knew they wouldn't leave me behind especially with Loki. Though I'm slightly worried this will lead to a battle. If anything Tony'll attack without asking.

I look over and see Viking say,"you listen well brother..." when iron man dives at Viking leaving Loki to say, "I'm listening."

And that's exactly what happened. Why do I have to be right?

"Why do you have to be so smug?"

"My dear, you have No idea." Loki responded.

I rolled my eyes. In the distance I hear the roar of a jet and look to see iron maiden or Zoe Stark, Tony's adopted daughter flying up. She landed right next to me.

"He leave you in the dust again?" I asked.

"No. Dad wanted to race. I planed for this, I had updated my armor to be 2.25 time faster than dad. Well he hacked me during the race! He slowed it down! Sometimes I think he's more of a child than me."

"So that's why you weren't in Germany. I was curious if Tony wouldn't let you go."

"Nope. Speaking of that how'd it go? I can see you got the bad guy." She nodded Loki.

"In my opinion it was too easy. He gave up right after Tony showed up. And after that I had to listen to him and Captain Rogers kept fighting. It's really bugging me. I mean they are supposed to be team mates and they act like high-school teenagers."

Zoe started laughing. "You know you're a teenager right?"

"Seriously? That's what your hung up about?! Whatever, I guess it is a little funny. Anyway we have to get them and the others to bond." I look over to see Loki just sitting there. I had almost forgotten he was there. He was just sitting on a rock watching his brother and Tony fight but I could tell he had been listening to our conversation.

Zoe's voice broke my train of thought. "I'm Sorry about Meike. I hope she's OK."

"Me too."

As I finished the phrase, a loud clang filled the forest. I look over to see Steve yelling at Tony and Viking. 'Why can't I think of his name? That's where I get with research. Oh well he'll probably introduce himself to me anyway.' I thought.

And that's exactly what happened. On the plane, Viking came over and apologized for mixing me up with Meike and introduced himself as Thor the thunderer. And as I took my spot in the cockpit and Nat gave me the 'what happened look' so I gave her the I'll tell you later' look. And with that, we flew to the helicarrier withTony teasing Steve the whole ride.

THANKS SO MUCH TO TIMELORDPINK123 FOR GETTING ME TO FINISH THIS STORY. SORRY Y ABOUT THE MESS UP MY PHONE GLITCHED WHILE UPDATING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY. SORRY ABOUT NOT GETTING THIS CHAPTER UP EARLIER. ANYWAY FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	8. Chapter 8

When we landed, as Loki was lead away, I walk toward the lab to grab the Banners.

"Fury wants everyone at the conference table." I explained to the two as I walked in.

"Why does the director want us, we here for consulting only, right?" Jaxon asked me.

"Ya, don't Jaxon, Fury only want to see what you guys can read off Loki."

"Why ask us when there's trained agents for this?"

"He, and I, believe that everyone looks for a realtable personality so to understand the person in question, the more people 'reading ' the more likely we understand loki's play."

"Almost makes sense." Jaxon nods.

"Thanks it's my theory." I smile as we walk to the table.

I look over at the Banners who decided it's too awkward to sit with everyone stand by themselves. I sit between Steve and Nat and watch as Fury starts his explanation of his prison.

As I watch I notice Loki seems to make himself look bigger and more clever, Which makes me think he's has family problems. If he's bad due to that it must have been big. I'm thinking father problems, big brother problems...he's adopted, at least I bet. And then as he looked up at the screen something screamed at me, he thinks he's a monster, I don't think he wanted to be that at first but someone had him change to embrace it. I almost feel bad for him. I wrote my thought in a pad and gave it to Nat.

As I did so I heard Steve say,"so what's loki's plan?"

Thor answered saying," Loki commands an army called the cenrtari they are not of earth and they will win the earth."

"There's No point trying to understand this guy, he's crazier than a bag of cats" Bruce commented. It was probably a jab at me for pulling him away from his work.

"Don't speak of him that way, Loki may be below reason but he's Asgardian and he is my brother." Thor defended.

"He killed 500 people in 2 days." Nat retorted.

"He's adopted." Thor added, as though that justifies his actions.

"I knew it!" I accidentally out loud. "Sorry." I shrunk in my seat.

They all looked at me. "What I read his body language."

"How could you tell?" Jaxon whispered behind me.

I answered him quietly so the other could speak over me. "I held myself similar to him, and the look he gave the camera, I held that look myself for some time."

"You don't have to tell me." Jaxon said as though to make me more comfortable with him.

"I'll tell you when this is all over." I told him. I did plan on telling.

I turned to see Tony come in answering Maria Hill's question. I couldn't understand any of his gibberish, OK that's a lie I understood every other word. Until Bruce started talking then it was gibberish.

I smiled as Zoe walked in. I waved her over.

When everyone disbursed I introduced Jaxon to Zoe. The two we're slightly awkward, Which I decided to ignore.

I hung out with Zoe and Jaxon in the lab while their parents talked science and technology. Zoe and Jaxon would sometimes interrupt their parents to correct them.

I smiled sadly, the scene of them and their parents. It made me wish mine we're still alive.

Zoe rubbed my arm, she knew the story. She must have seen my sad look. Jaxon must have noticed too and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Well I better check on Nat, I'll be back." I said leaving them to figure out loki's staff. "Oh and Tony, can you email me any files on Next Gen. Project when you program hacks S.H.E.I.L.D.?"

I look over my shoulder to see a shocked Bruce, and confused Jaxon, an embarassed Zoe and a blushing Tony. I smirked at them and left the lab.

**hanks guys for reading! Sorry I have a problem with updating. Oh and I have been thinking of writing a rise of the guardians fanfiction. What do you guys think? Anyway I thought should explain my ocs a little.**

**Lynn Pryde; age: 16 Skills: slightly above average intelligence, mastery of hand to hand combat, and weaponry, also was experimented on as a child by hyrda and now has a form of super soldier serum.**

**Meike Pryde; age: 14 skills: clever, skilled in ranged combat, strong hacker and competitive **

**Zoe Stark; age: 10 skills: extremely intellectual, suit of armor, witty, and doesn't play well with others (adopted by Tony after saving her village as iron man and finding her to be so much like him)**

**Jaxon Banner; age: 17 skills: smart in physics and chemistry, shy, hulks out similar to his father, and worries about almost everything**

**so there you go, now...REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

**_Love all of you ~Rosethe _**


	9. Chapter 9

I found myself walking towards Loki's cell. As I got near I heard Nat on my com saying to keep the hulk contained. I texted Jaxon telling him to take extra care with his dad and to watch for anything out of the ordinary in anybody's personalities. When I had researched Loki I had found out about his ability to manipulate people's thought patterns to his advantage. After Jaxon texted me back I walked into the detention area.

I saw Loki sitting there staring at me with a look of satisfaction.

"I knew you at least would come. But if you've come for the same reason as your teacher No need that's about what I have to give you all."

"No Loki, I want to know what you have done to my sister." I glared at him.

He glared back but then smiled." I expanded her mind. I almost didn't need to manipulate her, my ideas and background are similar to hers. Parent problems, living in our older siblings shadow and being taken for granted. She has ideas No one knows, because she's afraid... Of you."

As I get ready to give him a mouthful I get a large file transfer and a text from Jaxon. " Thanks for the warning, it's getting bad here. Tony found a highly intrusted like on you so I sent it as Fury came in. Need to get here soon."

I look at Loki, " I get what your saying and in a way that's cute, helping my sister live a life she wants, unlike what you got."

Loki gave me a look and I ran back to the lab in time to see the lab explode.

I was far enough not to get hit too bad, except that Jaxon had landed on me.

He woke after I tapped him a few times.

"Sorry,Lynn. I see you got by text." Jaxon joked as we got up.

"No offence Jaxon I would love to flirt but I need to get to Loki and you need to calm down your dad." As I finished my sentence we heard a roar, hulk had come on board. Jaxon ran.

I watch him round the corner and run the opposite direction. The deck. But I got distracted a shadow slid across the wall and behind me. Meike.

She jumped onto my back, she thought she could surprise me, I grabbed her waist and rammed her head into the wall. Except she twisted so I hit the wall. Not hard enough to knock me out but enough to sting.I spun and grabbed her bow that she took out and walked her with. She fell, and jumped up only to be smacked me with her bow.

The color of her eyes turned hazel as she asked,"Lynn?"

Not sure what to do I punched her and knocked her out.

I heard a smash and saw Jaxon laying a few feet away but as I got close to him, hulk ran and roared at me. I backed away and hulk grabbed Jaxon. He then jumped out a nearby window. I noticed something fell out of Jaxon's pocket I picked it up, a note.

Dear Lynn,

If you read this it means things didn't work out, meaning hulk. I would like to say you we're very kind and if you have problems with your mutations let me know. If you don't know yet read the file. Anyway you have my number and if you can don't bring shield on us. We're gonna need a break if my dad's hulked out. I'm Sorry.

~Jaxon

Mutations? That's the only thing that came to mind after reading the note.

I sat next to Meike's unconscience body and read the file.

Name: Lynn May Pryde

Subject tests with a strange concoction in her system. The serum is similar to the super soldier serum, with a odd mutation. If tested right she will have new abilities when she gets past puberty, our hypothesis is around sixteen she will begin to feel the changes. We hope she will be easy enough to control but we are not sure.

I sat there on the floor for a long minute. I stared at Nothing trying to absorb the fact that as I just found my normal everything was going to change, I was going to change. I'm going to be an artificial mutant. I know there good. Heck, I'm friends with one and have studied from another. It's just that I never thought myself one. And I hurt that everyone knew but me. They thought to keep this a secret. Then I thought of everyone. Most likely someone's looking for me. So I turned on my com and was welcomed with sounds of worry and love. The mutation can wait right now I have a job to do and so does everyone else.

I shouted through the questions of my whereabouts, "I'm on the lower level near maintenance, a few feet from where hulk jumped from and I'm with Meike she's been apprehended and will need medicinal attention."

"I'm on my way Lynn. Are you hurt?" I heard Steve say.

"No but I will need to talk to Fury and Nat when this is all over."

**Holy crap it's been a long time. I'm so Sorry! But... here it is. I love how you guys kept by me even when I've been a lousy writer when it comes to updating. I love you all! Now...**

**FAVORITE. FOLLOW. REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

Steve came with a group of parametics behind him. I could tell by the look on his face something was up.

"What happened? Is Nat OK? Tony? Zoe?" I asked worried someone was hurt, they we're the most likely to be hurt.

"It's Coulson. He's dead." Was his response.

I broke.

The news of his death put me over the edge. First Meike, then Jaxon and finding put I'm an artificial mutant, but Coulson dead. He's like a father to me just like Fury. What am I going to do now?

"How?" I asked.

"Do you want to do this to yourself?" Steve asked. I guess he saw the tears welling up.

"Just tell me."

"Loki stabbed him in the heart."

"That son of a..." I took a breath," He's going to pay for destroying my family."

Steve pulled me into a hug Which caused the dam of tears to break. By the time I stopped crying Nat had come and set me in a room with Meike and Clint strapped down in case they were still on his side. About a minute of watching them I couldn't take it. I laid my head on Nat's shoulder.

Nat tried to calm them down, it wasn't working. Ten minutes of grunting I heard a sigh and saw Clint and Meike resting.I walked over to my sister.

"How many?" She asked scared to hear the answer.

"None of it was you. It was Loki. Don't worry your still pure." I teased.

She must have noticed my tear stains. Because she asked, "What happened? Please tell me we have a chance at Loki still."

"Don't worry sis, you still have a shot. Its..." I broke again.

Meike got up from the chair, how'd she get out of the straps? Oh well. She comforted me. I never break like this. Never, especially in front of Meike.

When the tears stopped I told her about Coulson. She was in tears at that point. As she cried I shut down, locking up my feelings. I had a feeling that in the upcoming battle tears would only get in the way.

Meike left to take a shower, and I texted Jaxon telling him I read through the file. I also told him that he should be ready to fight. He texted me back saying he knew where Loki was... Stark tower.

I knocked on the bathroom door, "Hurry up! We need to get ready, I know where to go."

I left the room after getting my uniform on. It consists of a thin bulletproof flexible cat suit. My bow staff that doubles as a set of eskirma sticks, which I added and electrical current through. I pulled my hair up with chopsticks the hide throwing knifes.

I went down the hallway and ran into Zoe.

"Dad figured out where Loki is holed up. I meant to by o get you two. Is Meike fit to fight?" Zoe asked.

"Even if she wasn't she'd go. Loki is on her 'list' right now."

"He would be on mine too if that happened to me, heck he is on my list for doing that to her." Zoe punched her hand in frustration.

"Well it's best not to let revenge cloud the task at hand." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Thats why you're the boss." Zoe said with a salute.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't read the Next Gen file? You we're the one to ask for it. Any way Starknote version, your leader, Jaxon is second in command, I'm weapons and lab technician, and Meike is the haker. Seems that they might recruit more but for now we are the original four. Cool right?"

"Ya very. Anyway I'm thinking we let the adults do their thing and we do some background work, make it easy on them." I explained. I only told her this so she wouldn't go all Stark mad and try to be the center of attention.

"Fine I'll be good, boss." She saluted me and left to get her suit ready.

I look over to one of the many windows and see the sun coming up, it's going to be a long day.

_Well I'm super sorry this took so long but thanks to my sisters that found my story, and badgered me into updating, here you go. Don't get me wrong, I love doing this but I've had bad writers block over this story, but finally another chapter! Hope you like it! _

_REVIEW. . _


End file.
